


His raven

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Era, Cock Warming, Crimes & Criminals, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Slavery, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur forces the notorious criminal merlin to be his slave. Then, Merlin gets his own back.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin awoke, trying to roll over. He found we was trapped, sitting bolt upright against a wall. He looked down, finding chains wrapped around his bare chest. “Get up.” Someone spat onto his face, then kicked him.   
“Good morning to you too.” Merlin felt the chains loosen, and stood up, groaning.   
“Shut up.” Merlin was naked, and the man who had spat at him now proceeded to hose him down with water. Merlin noticed a throbbing pain in his wrist, and looked down. A brand. 108.

He was in a room which wasn't exactly clean, but had bare, grey walls, and nothing on the floor. The chains that had been holding him lay in a bundle, with hooks on the wall that had been holding the chains in place. He tried to think, but his head just hurt when he did that. “You've been asleep a while. Do you know your name?”  
“Merlin.”   
“Wrong though. You're prisoner 108.” 

“Sir, he's a dangerous man.” Merlin was locked in a small box, listening to several men talking outside.   
“He wronged me. I want to be the one to punish him.”   
“We will take care of it sir.”  
“I don't doubt it. But I've been dreaming about keeping him for months now.” There was more muttering. “I will pay you.”  
“How much?” Merlin heard the jangling of coins in a bag, then gasps of amazement. “Of course. You must take him.”   
“I want him checked over first. And shaved. The rest I will take care of.”   
“Right away sir.” 

“Good morning. I'm your doctor.” Merlin had been taken to a small, somewhat cleaner room, and forced to lie down on a sort of chair.   
“I wouldn't say it was a good morning.”  
“No, nobody does really. Let me see your teeth.” He forced Merlin's mouth open, peering inside. “Very good. Any marks on your body?”   
“A few scars, I should think.”   
“Nothing apparently obvious though. Aside from the brand. Do those hurt, I've always wondered?”   
“Of course it hurts.”   
“Right.” The doctor took out a small razor blade, taking a large bowl of water and a bar of soap. “Don't worry. This won't hurt.” He began to shave Merlin's legs, quickly, and very neatly, rinsing his blade in the water. “Roll over.” Merlin did as he was asked, the doctor shaving the backs of his legs, and up over his arse, removing the hair all the way up his back. “Sit up for me.” Merlin did as he was asked, holding up his arms. “This may tickle.”   
“Right.”   
“Hold still.” He shaved under Merlin's arms, and then along his arms, and then stripped his face clean. “You're very well behaved. Stand up.”  
“What for?”   
“I need to shave down there.” The doctor crouched down, carefully removing the hair from Merlin's crotch. “Now. Hop in there,” The doctor said, pointing to an empty wooden trough.   
“Hm?” Merlin stepped in, letting cold water pour over his body, gasping when it hit him. The doctor finished, and threw him a towel, Merlin drying himself off. The doctor laughed. “Well. Put those on.” He handed Merlin a small pair of pants, which Merlin wriggled into, eager to hide his body. “A little uncomfortable, but I'm sure you'll take them off soon enough. He's ready!” 

Merlin had his hands tied behind his back as he was led into the waiting room, where there was only one man sat, staring at him. “Hello you.”  
“You're the king. King Arthur.”  
“And you're the dirty little bitch who tried to rob me.” He dragged Merlin by his shoulders out into the yard, where a tall black horse was waiting.   
“Get on my horse,” the man demanded, helping Merlin up. He climbed up behind him, clicking his tongue as they rode away. “Prisoner 108,” the king drew out his words. “You are very beautiful, anyone ever tell you that?”

The palace Arthur lived in was the biggest thing Merlin had ever seen. They had ridden for almost eight hours, Merlin losing track of time. “Off.” Merlin jumped down, standing in the courtyard. He got a good view of his master for the first time. He had short, neatly cut blond hair, and a tanned face, with harsh blue eyes. He'd seen pictures before, but he was very handsome in person. “Follow me.” Merlin still had his hands tied behind his back, and stumbled a little as he walked. They reached his rooms, which were brightly lit with candles, and a roaring fire. The man took a small wooden chest from the table, picking up a pair of scissors and walking towards Merlin. Merlin froze, the man laughing. He cut off Merlin's pants, ripping off the thin fabric and throwing it into the fire.   
“You can call me Master.” Merlin shuddered. “Your crime was brilliant. That's what drew me to you.” Arthur put down the scissors, staring at Merlin. Merlin shook his head. “You were quite the celebrity. But from what I hear, you're going to be excellent at this job too. You little slut.”  
“I'm not a slut!”  
Arthur raised his hand as if to slap Merlin. He lowered it when he saw Merlin flinch. “Yes you are. But you're a bad, bad boy Merlin. Now, I have a few rules.” Arthur reached into the box, taking out a small wooden butt plug, twirling it around his fingers. “You know what this is?”   
“Yes I do.”   
“Good. You've worn one before?”   
“No.”   
Arthur took a bottle of oil from the table, pouring some into his hand and smearing it across the plug, and into Merlin's butt hole. He pressed the toy into Merlin, Merlin shaking a little. “Very good. But that's not all.” Arthur took out a leather harness, with some sort of metal cage on the front, and all sorts of straps. “Stay still.” Arthur slipped Merlin into the harness, tightening the straps. He forced Merlin's cock into its cage, locking it shut with a small silver key. He screwed Merlin's butt plug into the contraption, grinning with satisfaction. Then he took something else from the box, forcing Merlin to turn around. He felt a cold band press against his neck, the sound of another lock clicking. “You like that?”  
“It's actually not that uncomfortable.”   
“It will come to be,” Arthur promised. “So, my rules. You will not eat, drink, speak, or use the toilet unless I so tell you. Do you understand?”  
“Of course.”  
Arthur sat down in a chair, staring at Merlin. “You will also not come unless I say so. And I doubt I will say so.” Arthur smirked. “But that cock cage should keep you in order.”   
“You know I have magic? I could tear this thing to pieces and then kill you without a word.”   
“Go on then.” Merlin shrugged, trying to summon up his magic to perform the spell. “You stuck?”   
“Fuck you.”   
“Tut tut. More foul language and I'll have to gag you. I stripped you of your magic when you were caught.”  
“I can buy it back.”  
“With what money? I have your magic Merlin. And you aren't going to get it back.”  
“You're an utter, utter dick.”   
“Hush now. I haven't told you the final rule yet.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “I own you. Utterly and completely. You are my property, prisoner 108. And anything I say, goes.” Arthur beckoned Merlin over to him. “You must be hungry. We had a long journey.” 

Merlin ate the small piece of bread which Arthur gave to him, not allowed to sit. Arthur was sat, eating fresh fruit and meat. “Merlin, Merlin. You do look very pretty all dressed up in that.”   
“Will it be visible under clothes? It's quite bulky.”   
Arthur laughed at that, throwing another slice of bread at Merlin. “Clothes? No way.”   
“I beg your pardon?”   
“You won't be wearing clothes."  
“What about when I go outside?”  
“That will rarely happen. But if you do, I promise I'll put a leash around your neck.”   
“You're disgusting.”   
“Oh just you wait. You'll come to love it. Being owned. Being possessed.” Arthur licked his lips.   
“I need to pee.”   
“Go on then.”  
“Where?”   
Arthur pointed to a bowl in the corner. “Bring it over, and I'll unlock your cage.” Merlin obeyed, jaw set hard. Arthur took the key from around his neck, unlocking the cage and letting Merlin's cock swing down. “Hurry up.” Arthur bit into a mouthful of chicken, watching Merlin. Merlin finished, staring Arthur in the eye. Arthur did the lock back up, pouring a small amount of water into a cup for Merlin. “Drink that. Then I'll settle you down for the night.” Merlin finished the water, Arthur grabbing him by the collar and dragging him over to the bed. “I won't fuck you tonight. You don't deserve it.” Arthur took a strange looking object out of the box.   
“What's that?”  
“This is the gag I told you about. If you're insolent again, you get this in your mouth for as long as I see fit. Now, I'm just going to pop it in, promise I won't do up any straps.” He pushed Merlin's mouth open, the wooden piece forcing his lips apart. He had to suck on it to keep from choking. Arthur took it straight out of his mouth.   
“You monster.”  
“Compared to what you did this is nothing. Now, hop into bed, there's a good boy.” Merlin lay in bed, arse throbbing from the plug inside it. 

“I have visitors today.” Merlin nodded, accepting the spoonful of porridge from Arthur. “I want you to join me.”   
“In what?”   
“There's a long old meeting, and then a banquet. You'll keep my cock warm.” Arthur dipped his spoon into his own porridge, feeding Merlin a little of the sweet, rich stuff, before returning to feeding Merlin the grey goo that he was eating.   
“I see.”   
“I'm not horrible. You can have one thing to make you more comfortable.” Arthur handed Merlin a small red cushion. “To put under your knees.” 

Merlin was kneeling on the cushion on the floor under the table, Arthur's cock in his mouth. Arthur hadn't told him to suck on it, so Merlin was just drooling helplessly. Arthur had attached a leash to his collar, and occasionally tugged at it, Merlin yelping. Arthur had told him to be quiet, but Merlin really had no choice. They had been sat for almost four hours, Merlin's jaw beggining to ache almost unbearably, when Arthur kicked him under the table. “Suck now.” Merlin hated himself for obeying, but he was bound to Arthur's word, and that gag Arthur had put him in the last night wasn't something he wanted to experience again. Arthur made his head bob backwards and forwards with soft tugs on Merlin's leash. Merlin was almost tempted to bite down, but he found himself unable to. “Good boy.” Arthur came a few minutes later, grabbing at Merlin's hair. Merlin cried out in pain. Arthur shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips as he withdrew his cock, stuffing it into his pants.   
“Sire, that is all,” Merlin heard someone say.   
“Very good.” Arthur reached under the table, stroking Merlin's hair fondly. “The council is dismissed.” Arthur stayed sat for a few minutes more, before whistling sharply.   
“Did you just whistle for me?” Merlin stared at him in disgust.   
Arthur pulled Merlin out from under the table, forcing him to stand. “You know what you remind me of Merlin?”  
“No.”   
“A raven. A slim little blackbird, with that dark hair, and those big eyes.” Arthur stroked his face. “Come along now.” He stood up, pulling Merlin along behind him. 

“Now Merlin. I'm going to make you a promise.” Arthur sat down on the bed, Merlin stood against the wall. “In a month, at most, you won't resist anymore. You'll be begging me to let you get on your knees and suck my cock.”  
“I detest you.”  
“And I you.” Arthur snickered. “How's the butt plug?”   
“It's fine.”  
“You're getting used to it?” Merlin nodded. “I'll have a bigger one made for you then.”   
“That's not what I meant.”   
“Think before you speak then. Now, sit there while I dress for the banquet.” Merlin stood by the bed. “I said sit.”  
Merlin sat.   
“Good boy.” Arthur smiled at him like a shark. “I'd call you innocent if I didn't know what you'd done, you dirty little thing.” Arthur was quiet for a few minutes as he undressed. “Have you ever sucked cock before Merlin?”   
Merlin shrugged. “What is it to you?”  
“I mean I don't care, I was just wondering why you give such a good blowjob.” Arthur changed into a long white tunic, decorated with small green leaves.   
“No.”   
“You haven't?” Merlin shook his head. “Right. Come.” Arthur clipped Merlin's leash back on, Merlin accepting it and following Arthur to the dining hall. 

Merlin suddenly felt very exposed as he walked into the dining hall, as all eyes turned to Arthur and him. Arthur pinched Merlin's ass, guiding him towards his seat at the head of the table. Arthur sat down, Merlin stood awkwardly by his seat. “You just wait there Merlin.” Arthur sat down, allowing his goblet to be filled. “Friends. Enjoy yourselves tonight. And admire the notorious criminal we have among us.” He gestured to Merlin. “Let the party begin.”  
A chorus of singers immediately struck up, and the talking almost drowned them out. Arthur flicked his hand, gesturing for Merlin to step in front of him. Merlin faced Arthur, Arthur with that hungry smiled on his face.   
“Turn around.” Merlin turned, feeling Arthur touch his plug, pulling it out slowly before pressing it back in, Merlin yelping. “You're very tight.” Arthur removed it fully, tucking it into his pocket, running a finger around Merlin's blushing hole. “Not for long.” Merlin turned red. “Are you nice and hard yet?”   
“Not at all.”  
Arthur untied his own trousers, freeing his cock and balls, slicking them with oil, holding himself steady. “Sit down.” Merlin shook his head. “Merlin, sit down.” Arthur guided the head of his dick into Merlin's tight little hole, slowly and painfully filling Merlin.   
“I can't take this.”   
“You'll soon be able to.” Arthur kissed the back of Merlin's neck. “We'll work on it.” Merlin, much to his own displeasure, felt his own cock growing hard, what with Arthur inside him, and the soft kisses his master was giving him. “Aw, look at that. Merlin's got a little boner,” he cooed, fiddling with Merlin's balls. “Are you hungry, little raven?” Merlin, helpless, nodded. “Good.” Arthur picked up a slice of chicken with his fingers, pressing it against Merlin's lips. Merlin gulped it down hungrily. “Mm, that's good isn't it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Little raven, call me master. That's what I am, isn't it?” Merlin shuddered as Arthur reached through the bars of the cage and began to stroke his hardening cock, smiling as Merlin found the bars restricting him.   
“Take it off, take it off!”   
“Oh no baby boy. Little raven can't fly today.” Merlin groaned, pressing hard against the cock inside him. “Besides, I already told you, you aren't allowed to come. Didn't I?”   
“Yes you did master, but I-"  
“Shh, shh. Just relax. This is meant to be punishment.”   
“I'm sorry I stole from you, master, take it off,” Merlin begged, clawing at the lock on his cage.   
“No,” Arthur said. “That would be too easy.” Merlin rattled the cage, crying out. “Stop that or I'll restrain you.” Merlin stopped.   
“Thank you. Maybe I'll consider it, if you put on a little show for me and my friends.”   
“What kind of show?” Arthur grinned, reaching into his pocket. “What's that?”  
Arthur held up a small gold capsule. “A little bit of your magic.” Merlin grabbed at it frantically. “Nuh uh uh.” Arthur pulled his hand away. “Besides, this isn't all of it. Just the part that enhances sexual pleasure. You remember that part?”   
“Please.”   
“You'll get it. And then you'll get to show off what you can do. And maybe, if you're a good boy, I'll let you come.” Merlin nodded desperately, Arthur feeding him the pill. 

Merlin was on the banquet table, lying there as one of the lords licked his jaw, consuming Merlin's mouth in a hot, sloppy kiss, forcing Merlin to keep his eyes open. Arthur watched with satisfaction as Merlin's cock tried to perk up once again, Merlin close to tears. “Stop,” Arthur called. “Merlin, raven boy, I told you to perform. It's not meant to be enjoyable for you.”   
“What would you have me do master?”   
“Show us something special,” Arthur urged, sipping from his cup. “See that empty bottle?” Arthur pointed across the table. “Fuck yourself with it.” Merlin nodded, reaching for the bottle with the little bit of magic he had. “Do you want lube?” Arthur held out a small bottle to him, grinning. “Remember, no orgasm.” 

Merlin was panting and desperate when they arrived back at Arthur's chambers. “You've been a good little boy today, haven't you darling?” Merlin whimpered as Arthur undressed, feeling his skin tingle.   
“Master, please.”   
“You know Merlin, I'm surprised how quickly you've submitted to me.” Arthur raised his eyebrows. “Something you want to share?”   
“You're blackmailing me,” Merlin cried. “You have my magic.”   
“Yes, dear. Yes I do.” Arthur grinned. “My control of you is absolute, isn't that right?”   
“It's not fair.”   
“Fair it may not be, but just? Yes. This is justice.” Arthur sat on the bed by Merlin, tying his hands behind his back.   
“This is not justice, this is torture,” Merlin protested, Arthur hushing him.   
“You're enjoying it though, aren't you? Admit it.”   
“You are a beast. I hate you,” Merlin was close to shouting now, Arthur giving him a warning look. “I hate you. You absolute dick.” Merlin continued to rant, Arthur standing up calmly, and oblivious to Merlin's notice, got something out of the box. He sat back down, holding it up in front of Merlin's face. “Don't you fucking dare.”   
“Relax, it's not the one I put you in yesterday." He forced the gag into Merlin's mouth, fastening the straps. Merlin tried to shout, hitting Arthur with his shoulder. “You don't like that?”   
This gag was round, and span when Merlin pushed against it with his tongue. The straps dug into his head, and he glared at Arthur. “You really don't, do you?”   
Merlin shook his head, frantically.   
“Maybe you should have thought about that before you stole from me, eh raven?” Arthur forced Merlin to his feet, putting his hands on Merlin's hips. He took a long silk scarf out of him pocket, lifting Merlin onto the bed and tying him to one of the bedposts. “You were just made to wear one of those. You look very pretty, cheekbones all hollowed out.” Merlin gave in, and began to salivate, letting it drip down his chin and onto his chest. Arthur sat back into the pillows on his bed, staring at Merlin. “Oh perfect.” He watched the muscles in Merlin's chest tighten as he tried to break free. “So slim. So weak. So perfect. Little raven, all plugged up, can't even defend himself.” He continued to stare at Merlin as he tried to squirm free. “You were so powerful. Your big web of criminals, you were almost as powerful as me, hm?” Arthur pressed against Merlin's foot with his own, drawing circles. Merlin was dripping saliva onto the bed. “I'm just going to do a bit of reading before bed, alright sweetie?” 

It was another hour before Arthur untied Merlin, watching him collapse onto the bed. “Bless.” Arthur took a silk handkerchief, drying the spit around Merlin's mouth before untying the gag, cleaning some more.   
“Please don't do that to me again,” Merlin begged.   
“We'll see.” Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead. He looked down Merlin's slim body, seeing him tummy was a little swollen. “Do you need to pee?”   
“Yes I do.”   
“And shit?” Merlin nodded, still panting. “Fetch the chamber pot then.” Merlin scrambled out of bed, grabbing it. Arthur stood up, loosening some of the straps of Merlin's harness, unlocking his cage and pulling out the butt plug. “All naked. Go on.” Merlin squatted down. “I'll have you shaved in the morning.”   
Arthur threw the butt plug which had just been inside Merlin into the fire, taking a larger one out of the drawer. Merlin stood up. “Done.”   
“Wash yourself in the basin over there.” Arthur pointed, Merlin obediently running over. “Are you tired?”   
“Yes master.”  
“Come back over here.” Merlin walked slowly back, Arthur pressing the new, plug into his arse.   
“That's bigger.”  
“Yes.” Arthur attached Merlin's harness again, stroking his cock a few times before locking it away. 

Merlin was sat under Arthur's desk, sucking his cock as Arthur wrote a letter. A very, very long letter, it seemed. Arthur had his foot pressed hard against Merlin's semi-erection, and occasionally stroked at Merlin's hair. “Merlin, you've become so docile, so passive,” Arthur mumbled, almost to himself. “It's a little disappointing.” Merlin opened his eyes. “I thought this great criminal mastermind would fight back a little. But underneath, you were always so scared.” Arthur sat up, pushing Merlin's chest back and taking out his cock. “I mean, it's what I wanted, but I am so disappointed.”   
“I'm sorry master.”   
Arthur nodded. “I liked you more from a distance,” Arthur admitted, moving his chair back. He beckoned for Merlin to come out, Merlin not on a leash today. “So much more sexy, and enticing. I've ruined you.”  
“Oh I've still got it in me,” Merlin promised.   
“Oh?” Arthur reached around, pulling out Merlin's plug, unscrewing it from the harness. “I want to let you go.”  
“I'll only cause trouble.”  
“But that's what I liked. Merlin, always on the run, causing trouble for me.” Arthur stripped Merlin of his harness, including the cage. “You can come now if you like.” Arthur bit at Merlin's collar, Merlin clutching at Arthur's hips, tasting relief for the first time in months. 

“Take a horse.” Arthur was dressing Merlin himself, dressing him in a thin grey shirt, and loose black breeches. “Take a horse, and fly away, little raven. And cause trouble.” Merlin gulped. “Will you do that for me?”   
“Do you promise you'll chase me?”  
“I'll try my very best.” Arthur tied Merlin's shoelaces. “I thought that your beauty was ruined by your crimes. I was wrong, it was, everything that was right about you.” Arthur smiled, leaning in to try and kiss him.   
“Does this mean I'm a free man?”  
“Yes it does.”   
Merlin nodded, then slapped Arthur across the face, twice. “Good luck catching me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was leaning against a tree, grinning, picking at an apple slowly. “Merlin, for fuck-"  
“Mind your language,” Merlin said, walking over to Arthur. He was tied up to a tree, thick rope holding him. “Open wide.” Merlin forced Arthur's jaw open, shoving in the apple. “Now who can't defend himself?”   
Arthur groaned.  
“Now, let's see. Should I be merciful, or should I beat the shit out of you?” Merlin raised an eyebrow, smiling sweetly. Arthur bit harder into the apple. “Speak up.” Arthur warbled around the apple, spit foaming on his lips. “A beating you say?” Arthur was fully clothed; Merlin hadn't risked undressing him in case he ran away. “Tell me your highness,” Merlin said, stepping back. “Why did you come alone?”  
Arthur managed to spit out the apple. “I've come to bargain.”  
“Oh how lovely.”   
“The return of my knights, in exchange for that.” Arthur nodded to his pocket. Merlin reached in and took out a small blue bottle. “What do you say?”  
“How thick are you? I've got it now.” Arthur's face fell. “Idiot.”  
“Please?”  
“Oh but they look so delicious. I keep them all shackled up. Hands above their heads, chained to my bedroom wall.”  
“You monster.”  
“That Gwaine. He makes the loveliest noises, doesn't he?”   
Arthur scowled. “I wouldn't know.”   
Merlin smiled. “He does. Sometimes I take his gag out, and I can hear him panting all night.” Merlin mimicked the panting, looking back to Arthur. “And Elyan. He's very hot. Makes little squealing noises if he's in pain.”  
“If you dare kill them-"  
“Oh I won't kill them. Much more fun alive.” Merlin took another apple out of his bag, biting into it. “You know what else I do to them?”  
“I'd rather not know.”   
“Ignorance is bliss,” Merlin agreed, spitting a mouthful of apple onto Arthur's face. “I give them food.”  
“You spat on me.”  
“Wasn't a fucking accident. I walk up to them, with a full plate of porridge, and I hold it right up to their noses, make them smell it. They always try to get a taste.” Merlin spat more apple at him. “Then I pour it over the floor and make them lick it off the flagstones like dogs.”  
“That's disgusting.”  
“Well I don't always do that. It's my sweet, sweet revenge.” Arthur tried once again to break his bonds. “You gave me a taste for it.”  
“You've got your magic. What are you waiting for?”   
Merlin spat a third time, looking down. “Arthur, I've been spitting chewed up food on you, why has that given you a boner?”   
“Hasn't,” Arthur protested. “It's your magic.”   
Merlin held up the sealed bottle, laughing. “It's cute. Now, I'm sure you're missing your friends?”   
“Give them back and there won't be any consequences.”  
“Not a chance. Come on, you're going to join them.” Merlin took a leather gag from his pocket, forcing it past Arthur's lips. “There's an empty set of shackles waiting.”


End file.
